surat tak bernama
by maolvi syahdi rahdani
Summary: pagi ini Hinata mendapat surat cinta yang tidak jelas siapa pengirimnya . siapakah pengirimnya ?
1. surat tak bernama

Surat Tak Bernama

Maolvi Syahdi R.

Author : Kishimoto Masashi

Genre : Romance

Tokoh utama : Hyuuga Hinata

Hari ini aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku. Aku menatapi sekeliling itu aku bangkit dari ranjang tidurku. Setelah itu aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku.

Setelah bersiap-siap aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja dimana aku menaruh sebingkai fotoku bersama teman-temanku seperti Naruto, Kiba Shino, Sakura, Ten-ten dan lain-lain.

Foto itu diambil saat perang dunia shinobi keempat telah berakhir. Semua teman-teman satu angkatan denganku terpampang difoto itu hanya saja ada satu orang yang tidak terlihat difoto itu. Ya, Kak Neji tidak terlihat difoto itu karena dia sudah tiada.

Ting…tong… suara bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku yang mendengar hal itu melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu rumahku untuk menyambut tamu yang datang itu.

Setelah membuka pintu, aku sangat bingung. Bagaimana tidak ? setelah membuka pintu aku tidak melihat siapapun . aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke depan untuk mencari orang itu. Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh lagi, secara tidak sengaja aku menginjak sepucuk surat yang dihiasi oleh bunga mawar merah yang menempel pada surat itu.

Aku pun mengambil surat itu dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Siapa yang mengirim surat ini ? pertanyaan itu menghiasi benakku. Jujur saja aku sangat bingung.

Aku memandangi surat berhiaskan mawar merah itu untuk mencari siapa pengirim surat itu. Namun aku tidak menemukanpengirimnya di sekitar amplop .Karena di amplop itu tidak tertera nama pengirimnya, akupun membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat itu.

Setelah membaca surat itu aku kaget. Tentu saja karena surat itu berisi puisi cinta.

Puisi cinta yang diberikan kepada Hinata :

**Layang-Layang**

Saat angin berhembus

Aku terbangkan layang-layang cintaku

Untukmu Hinata…

Bayang-bayang itu

Masih memenuhi hati ini

Ketika tetesan kerinduan ini

Memenuhi jendela hatimu

Hinata…

Bukalah hatimu

Keluarlah

Lihatlah tarian bendera di cakrawala itu

Hari ini…

Aku akan melepas benang cintaku lebih panjang

Dan mengirim segenap kasihku

Ke langit lebih tinggi lagi

Aku sangat bingung sekaligus berbunga-bunga. Ya, aku bingung karena aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkan surat itu padaku dan aku berbunga-bunga karena puisi itu sangat menyentuh hatiku.

Sore ini aku berjalan-jalan sendiriantanpa ditemani siapapun. Saat aku berjalan-jalan, aku bertemu Naruto. Aku menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Andai saja yang mengirimkan puisi cinta pagi ini adalah Naruto, aku pasti sangat bahagia.

"konbanwa Hinata-chan"sapa Naruto

"ko…ko..konbanwa Naruto-kun"

"apa yang sedang kamu lakukan sore-sore begini ?"

"a..a…ak..aku ha..ha..hanya se..se..sedang berjalan-jalan"

"oh,begitu. Boleh aku ikut bersamamu ?"

"bo..bo..boleh saja"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku ikut bersamamu ya"

"eh.. tunggu, ikut bersamaku ?!"ucapku histeris

"memang apa yang dari tadi aku bicarakan kalau bukan bertanya boleh ikut atau tidak bersamamu"

Berjalan-jalan dengan Naruto ? apa yang terjadi padaku semalam ? aku tidak menyangka apa yang selama ini aku mimpikan akan menjadi kenyataan.

Saat berjalan-jalan Naruto mengajakku duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang.

"hahaha, aku jadi bernostalgia"

"bernostalgia ?"

"ya, saat aku masih kecil, aku bersama Sakura dan Sasuke memata-matai Kakashi-senseiyang saat itu bersama dengan seorang perempuan bernama Hanare"

"nee,Naruto-kun"

"iya ?"

"kau tau ? tadi pagi aku menerima surat. Ya, surat itu sangat aneh menurutku, karena surat itu tidak bernama. Ditambah lagi surat ituberisikan puisi cinta"

"o…o..oh be…be..begitu"

Bersambung ke chapter 2

Kritik dan saran please

Twitter : maolvi_Rahdani

Facebook : Maolvi_Rahdani


	2. ajakan kencan

Ajakan Kencan

Maolvi Syahdi Rahdani

Author : Kishimoto Masashi

Genre : Romance

Tokoh Utama : Hyuuga Hinata

Aku bingung dengan tingkah laku Naruto. Naruto tidak seperti biasanya!. Naruto yang biasanya tidak pernah gugup di hadapanku kini bisa gugup seperti itu.

Naruto menatapku sambil mengenggam tanganku. Aku terkejut?!. Aku sangat deg-degan akan tingkah laku Naruto. Wajahku memerah, aku merasa sangat deg-degan akan hal ini. Naruto-kun apa yang akan kamu lakukan.

"Hinata-chan, coba kamu pandangi awan itu" ucap Naruto. Dan akupun melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"indah"ucapku

"ya, kau benar hanya saja tidak seindah dirimu" ucap Naruto. Aku sangat tersipu atas apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Hinata-chan coba kamu bayangkan kamu diatas awan itu kira-kira bagaimana perasaanmu ?"

"mungkin aku akan sangat bahagia karena aku dapat melihat keindahan dunia yang damai ini"ucapku pada Naruto sambil mempersembahkan senyum terbaikku padanya.

Aku mengobrol dengan Naruto sangat lama. Tanpa terasa kini waktu sudah mulai meninggalkan kata senja. Naruto pun mengantarkanku pulang. Sesampainya di depan rumahku. Naruto mengatakan sampai jumpa sambil membuang muka.

"Naruto sangat aneh hari ini"celetukku sambil melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumahku .

Keesokan paginya aku yang pergi berjalan-jalan untuk mencari udara segar, kembali bertemu dengan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum padaku dan akupun membalasnya dengan senyuman terbaikku.

"ohayo Hinata-chan" sapa Naruto

"o..o..o…ohayo Naruto-kun" sapaku dengan gugup

"apa yang kamu lakukan pagi-pagi begini ?" Tanya Naruto

"a..a..a…aku hanya se..se..se..sedang berjalan-jalan"jawabku dengan gugup

"oh begitu" celetuk Naruto

"apa kamu sudah sarapan ?"Tanya Naruto

"belum"ucapku sambil tersipu dan membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang tersipu.

"kalau begitu kita sarapan bareng di ichiraku ramen yuk !"ajak Naruto

"i…i…iya ayo kita sa..sa..sarapan bersama"ucapku dengan gugup

Aku dan Naruto pun sarapan bersama di Ichiraku ramen. Saat sarapan aku selalu memperhatikan Naruto. Aku tersenyum melihat Naruto yang memakan Ramennya dengan sangat lahap.

Naruto-kun aku sangat senang karena kini aku bisa berdiri disampingmu dan selalu mendampingimu. Aku sangat senang bisa berada disisimu. Andai saja kau adalah kekasihku. Mungkin aku adalah perempuan paling bahagia didunia ini.

Disaat sedang duduk dan makan bersama Naruto, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Kiba dan Shino. Naruto yang juga mendengar suara Kiba dan Shino, menghentikan sarapannya untuk sesaat. Dan keluar menuju suara Kiba dan Shino berasal.

"yo Naruto"

Mendengar kata sapaan untuk Naruto, akupun keluar untuk menyusul Naruto.

"yo Kiba, Shino" sapa Naruto pada kedua teman satu timku.

Kiba yang melihatku bersama Naruto tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto dan berbisik padanya. Ya, Namun aku tidak peduli pada apa yang Kiba bisikkan pada Naruto.

Setelah sarapan pagi bersama Naruto, Naruto pun mengajakku berjalan ke monumen Hokage. Sesampainya disana, aku sangat mengetahui keinginan Naruto untuk menjadi hokage, namun aku tidak tau apa alasan Naruto mengajakku untuk berjalan ke monumen Hokage.

"nee Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto

"ya Naruto-kun ?" tanyaku pada Naruto

"apa kamu tau apa alasanku mengajakmu ke monumen Hokage ?"Tanya Naruto

"tidak" ucapku singkat

"alasannya adalah karena aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa suatu hari wajahku akan terukir di monumen ini" ucap Naruto sambil menolehkan wajahnya padaku dan tersenyum padaku

"ya, itu pasti akan terjadi"ucapku pada Naruto

"ne.. Hinata chan"ucap Naruto

"ya, Naruto"

"apa malam ini kamu ada acara ?"Tanya Naruto

"ti…ti..tidak"ucapku dengan gugup

" e..e..et..eto. kalau begitu aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Apa kamu mau ?"Tanya Naruto

Bersambung ke chapter 3

Kritik dan saran please ^^


	3. hadiah terindah

Hadiah Terindah

Maolvi Syahdi Rahdani

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Genre : Romance

Tokoh Utama : Hyuuga Hinata

Aku sangat gugup!. Naruto mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat. Ekspresi wajah penasaran telah menghiasi wajah Naruto. Aku hanya tersipu melihat tatapannya padaku.

Aku sangat senang Naruto mengajakku berkencan hanya saja aku merasa malu dan merasa tidak biasa. Wajahku memerah, dan seluruh tubuhku kini telah kaku. sedangkan Naruto tetap memasang ekspresi wajah penasarannya.

"eto, jadi bagaimana apa kamu mau pergi bersamaku malam ini ?"Tanya Naruto

Aku hanya terpaku, menatap Naruto. Jujur saja, aku sangat senang Naruto mengajakku pergi bersamanya. Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan "ya"sekencang mungkin namun aku tidak bisa, bibirku terlalu kaku.

"jadi bagaimana ?"Tanya Naruto yang juga terlihat tersipu.

Jantungku serasa ingin lepas. Aku memberanikan diriku menjawab pertanyaan Naruto .

"ya, a..a..aku mau pe…pe..pergi ber…ber…ber…bersamamu malam ini"jawabku dengan gugup

"Yatta"ucap Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Na..Na..Na..Naruto-kun ja..ja..ja..jadi jam berapa kita akan pergi ?" tanyaku dengan gugup . Naruto yang mendengar inipun menghentikan teriakannya .

"oh, iya …. Mungkin sekitar jam 07.00 apa kamu bisa ?" Tanya Naruto

"ya, aku pasti sudah siap" jawabku.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya aku ada janji dengan Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarmu pulang tapi nanti aku bisa telat. Kalau aku telat, Sakura bisa menghajarku. Jadi aku mau langsung pergi, apa kamu tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian ?" Tanya Naruto

"aku tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, aku bisa pulang sendiri"jawabku

"ok, aku pergi dulu ya, ingat ya aku akan menjemputmu jam 07.00, sampai jumpa Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku .

Setelah itu, aku yang sendirian, melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari letak monumen Hokage.

Dalam perjalanan pulang aku bertemu dengan Tenten dan Temari-san yang sedang berjalan bersama. Saat aku berada di hadapan mereka, mereka pun menyapaku dan aku pun membalas sapaan mereka.

"ohayo Hinata"sapa Tenten dan Temari-san secara bersamaan.

"ohayo Tenten, Temari-san. Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini ?" Tanyaku pada mereka setelah membalas sapaan mereka

"aku sedang mengantarkan Temari-san ke kantor Hokage, Kamu sendiri habis darimana ?" ucap Tenten.

"aku habis sarapan pagi bersama Naruto, dan sekarang aku ingin pulang ke rumah." Ucapku membalas ucapan Tenten.

"apa kamu dan Naruto kini sepasang kekasih ?"Tanya Temari-san dengan ekspresi wajah bercanda.

"hahaha, aku dan Naruto bukan sepasang kekasih kok, aku dan Naruto hanya berteman" jawabku

"haha, ya sudahlah. Aku dan Tenten duluan ya" ucap Temari-san

"ya, sayonara"ucapku

"Sayonara"ucap Tenten dan Temari-san

"sayonara"ucapku membalas ucap Tenten dan Temari-san

Sesampainya dirumah aku memandangi kaca yang menghiasi dindig rumahku. Ya, aku bingung akan styleku untuk malam ini. Aku merasa harus tampil lebih cantik di hadapan Naruto untuk malam ini.

Ting..tong… suara bel rumahku berbunyi. Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu rumahku untuk menyambut tamu yang berada di balik pntu rumahku.

Setelah aku membuka pintu, akupun tau siapa yang datang ke rumahku. Ya, orang itu adalah Yamanaka Ino salah satu teman satu angkatanku. Ino tersenyum padaku dan akupun membalas senyuman Ino padaku.

"ohayo Hinata-chan"ucap Ino

"Ohayo Ino"sapaku pada Ino

"ayo, Masuk"ucapku mempersilahkan Ino masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Aku dan Ino pun duduk bersama di ruang tamu. Ino yang sebelumnya tidak member kabar bahwa ia akan datang, memberitahuku apa tujuannya berkunjung ke rumahku.

"ada apa Ino ?"Tanyaku yang penasaran akan tujuan Ino berkunjung

"nee, Hinata. Malam ini Sakura,Tenten,Temari-san,dan aku akan jalan-jalan apa kamu mau ikut ?"Tanya Ino

"m.. bukannya aku tidak mau tapi malam ini aku akanpergi bersama Naruto"jawabku

"yah… sayang sekali, padahalkan ini jarang sekali kita lakukankan ? ya, sudahlah."ucap Ino merasa kecewa akan jawabanku.

"aku sangat minta maaf Ino"ucapku merasa bersalah.

"ya, sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu ya"ucap Ino sambil mulai menujukkan senyumannya lagi.

"tunggu ?!"ucapku dengan suara yang keras. Karena hal ini Ino pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan wajahnya padaku.

"ada apa Hinata ?"Tanya Ino

"ba..ba..ba..bagaimana ya, Ino aku ingin minta tolong padamu"ucapku sambil menolehkan wajahku ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah akibat malu.

"minta tolong apa ?"Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum padaku

"begini, malam inikan aku ingin pergi bersama Naruto, tapi aku belum tau Style apa yang cocok untukku untuk mala mini, jadi aku ingin minta tolong padamu, bisakah kamu mendandani aku untuk kencanku malam ini ?" ucapku pada Ino

"heeh… kamu berkonsultasi dengan orang yang tepat"ucap Ino membalas ucapanku

"eh ?"celetukku

"serahkan saja stylemu malam ini padaku"ucap Ino

"terima kasih Ino" ucapku sambil menunduk pada Ino

"kamu tidak perlu menunduk seperti itu,ngomong-ngomong aku datang kesini jam berapa ?" Tanya Ino

"aku janjian dengan Naruto sekitar jam 07.00 jadi mungkin sekitar jam 06.30 apa kamu masih bisa Ino ? kamukan ada acara bersama kunoichi yang lain"ucapku

"kamu gk perlu memikirkan tentangku. Oh iya masalah style, tidak akan cukup setengah jam untuk mendandanimu. Aku akan datang kesini sekitar jam 05.00 okay ?"ucap Ino padaku .

Jam 05.00

Ino sudah berada di rumahku dengan membawa perlengkapan dandannya. Aku pun didandani oleh Ino yang dengan senang hati menolongku.

"Hinata, kamu tidak akan terlihat cantik jika kamu memakai baju sehari-harimu, nih kamu akan terlihat lebih baik jika kamu memakai baju ini"ucap Ino sambil menunjukkan baju yang ia miliki.

Ya, baju itu sangat indah. Dengan hiasan warna biru tua di seluruh kainnya. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak cocok jika memakai baju itu.

"aku tidak yakin aku akan terlihat cocok dengan baju itu"ucapku pada Ino

"sudah pakai saja dulu, setelah kamu pakai baru aku rias rambutmu"ucap Ino

Akupun mengenakkan baju yang Ino erikan padaku, dan ternyata benar saja, aku terlihat sangat cantik dan trendy dengan baju yang diberikan Ino.

"tuhkan cantik, nah sekarang tinggal merias wajahmu dengan berbagai peralatan make up"ucap Ino

Aku membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam setengah hanya untuk berdandan.

Jam07.00

Ting..tong…. suara bel pintu rumahku berbunyi. Ino yang saat itu masih berada dirumahku, memintaku untuk menyambut tamu yang telah kuperkirkan. Ya, tamu yang telah kuperkirakan adalah Naruto.

Saat aku membuka pintu, akupun melihat sosok Naruto berdiri dengan pakaian sehari-harinya. Naruto yang saat itu melihatku dengan gaun biru tua dan riasan wajah terpaku.

"konbanwa Hinata-chan"ucap Naruto

"konbanwa Naruto-kun" ucapku

"a..a…a..ayo ki..ki..ki..kita pergi"ucapku pada Naruto

"ayo"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku. Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakiku untuk yang kedua kalinya, tiba-tiba Naruto menggendongku dengan model ala tuan putri .

"seorang putri tidak boleh berjalan kaki jika disampingnya ada seorang ksatria yang setia untuknya" ucap Naruto.

Akupun merasa deg-degan akan hal ini. Naruto menggendongku dan membawaku ke tengah hutan. Aku sangat bingung sampai pada akhirnya aku melihat cahaya lilin.

Setelah sampai di depan cahaya itu aku melihat lilin itu mengiringiku dan Naruto.

"kamu pernah bilang bahwa kamu ingin berjalan beriringan denganku, begitu juga denganku. Karena hal itu aku mengabulkan keinginan mu putrid Hinata"ucap Naruto

Iringan lilin itu berakhir pada lilin yang akhirnya membelok dan membentuk love. Dan ditengah love itu terukir namaku Hyuuga Hinata

Bersambung ke chapter 4

Kritik dan saran please ^^


	4. kencanku dengannya

Kencanku dengannya

Maolvi Syahdi R.

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Genre : romance

Tokoh utama : Hyuuga Hinata

Aku melihat namaku terukir ditengah Love itu. Aku sangat senang, ingin rasanya aku berteriak aku cinta padamu Naruto sekeras mungkin. Dan berharap Naruto membalas teriakanku itu dengan kata-kata romantis yang selalu ia berikan padaku.

Naruto menatapku beberapa saat, setelah menatapku ia menggerakkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Aku hanya terdiam membisu. Ya, aku tidak tau apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan padaku.

Setelah menatapku, Naruto pun memelukku. Aku terkejut namun aku bahagia. Karena hal itu akupun membalas pelukan Naruto. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan Naruto mengalir di tubuhku. Aku pun memeluk Naruto semakin erat, begitu juga Naruto.

Setelah selesai memelukku, Naruto menatapku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Naruto yang tersipu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum. Ini adalah malam yang paling membahagiakan bagiku.

"apa kamu menyukai hadiah dariku ?" Tanya Naruto padaku

"aku sangat sangat menyukainya, arigato Naruto-kun"ucapku sambil mulai meneteskan air mata kebahagiaanku .

"hehe"celetuk Naruto

"nee, Hinata-chan ayo ikut aku"ucap Naruto sambil mengenggam tanganku.

Akupun menuruti Naruto dan mengikutinya. Setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan bersama Naruto, akhirnya aku memijakkan kaki ditempat yang Naruto maksud. Naruto kembali membuatku terkejut sekaligus bahagia.

Tempat itu adalah hadiah Naruto yang lainnya. Tempat itu sangat indah dengan lampu lampu lampion yang menghiasi pohon-pohon disekitarnya. Lampu lampion itu menujukkan arah ke tempat yang lebih jauh lagi di dalam hutan. Aku dan Naruto pun berjalan mengikuti lampion itu.

Setelah memijakkan kaki didekat lampu lampion terakhir, Naruto yang sepertinya sudah menyiapkan sebuah kursi untukku dengannya, memintaku untuk duduk di kursi itu. Aku memandangi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum padaku dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Aku hanya bingung sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajahku dari wajah Naruto. Namun aku tidak berhasil, Naruto semakin mendekatklan wajahnya padaku.

"e-eto Naruto-kun a..ap..ap.. apa ada yang salah sengan wajahku ?"tanyaku pada Naruto

"tidak"jawab Naruto singkat.

Setelah menatapklu beberapa saat, tiba-tiba tanpa aku sadari, Naruto mencium pipiku. Aku pun tersipu. Wajahku memerah,tubuhku kaku, dan jantungku serasa ingin lepas.

Melihat reaksiku, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan bahkan memelukku. Karena hal itu, aku benar-benar merasa deg-degan. Setelah memerhatikankui beberapa saat, tiba-tiba Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dariku dan tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Aku yang saat itu melihatnya hanya bingung sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku yang sempat berdetak keras.

"aku hampir lupa satu hadiah lagi untukmu"ucap Naruto

"eh"celetukku. Ya, malam ini Naruto memberiku banyak hadiah.

Ctek… suara Naruto memetik jarinya terdengar dengan jelas. Setelah Naruto memetikkan jarinya, beberapa orang pun keluar dari balik batang pohon yang rimbun yang dihiasi oleh beberapa lampu lampion terakhir.

"ayo, nyanyikan lagu yang romantis"perintah Naruto.

"ya, tentu saja"ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"nah, Hinata.. kita nikmati saja pemandangan didepan kita sambil mendengarkan music dari mereka"ucap Naruto

Aku pun menolehkan wajahku ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum padanya.

"ya"celetukku

Lirik lagu kencan Hinata dan Naruto.

Ai Sareta, kioku dake de

Hito wa yasashiku nareru ka na

Sawagashii machi no naka de

Surechigau hito mo mienai

Tame ikino kotoba dake ga

Anata kara, nagaerete kuru

Karappo no kokoro no naka

Hikizutte aruitetemo

Anata ni wa mienai no ne

Kizuite kurenai ne ?

Kokoroga chirabatte yuku

Ai sarete itai

Motto motto anatani

Aisarete itai dareka janaku anata ni

Kanashiku naru hodo

Kokyuu ni furetai

Anatawo omoi sugiru…

Samishisa wo gomakashite mo

Kokoro ga naku natta toshitemo

Doushite mo anata de nakereba

Dame na koto bakari dakara

Massugu ni omou dake ja

Todokanai kotomo aru ne

Chikazukeba chikazuku hodo hanarete shimai sou de

Kokoro ga ugokenaku naru….

Aisarete itai motto motto anatani

Ai sarete itai dareka janaku anata ni

Yasashiku naru hodo kokyuu ni furetai anata wo omoi sugiru

…..

"nee, Hinata. Apa kamu tau kenapa aku memilih lagu ini ?" Tanya Naruto sambil memerhatikan pemandangan Konoha dari atas bukit

"tidak" ucap Hinata

"alasannya adalah karena aku ingin kamu mencintaiku"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku pun tersipu atas apa yang Naruto katakan padaku. Aku menatapnya. Aku sangat kagum atas apa yang Naruto lakukan untukku. Ia melakukan ini semua untukku. Hanya untuk malamku bersamanya. Naruto kamu tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku sudah mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Sejak awal aku sudah sangat mencintaimu.

"ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama kamu menyiapkan semua hadiah ini ?"tanyaku padanya

"hehe, dari sehabis kita bertemu di monumen Hokage" ucap Naruto

"hah?! Cepat sekali" ucapku terkejut.

"ya, kan aku meminta tolong pada Lee,chouji, dan Shikamaru" jawab Naruto

"tidak dengan Shino dan Kiba ?" tanyaku pada Naruto

"hahaha, mereka mana mungkin mau" ucap Naruto dengan senyum sinisnya.

"hahahahaha" ucapku tertawa atas apa yang Naruto katakan.

Aku dan Naruto saling bertatapan. Aku tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Bersambung ke chapter 5

Aku membutuhkan kritik dan saran kalian, jadi tolong berikan kritik dan saran kalian ^^


	5. orang misterius

Orang Misterius

Maolvi Syahdi Rahdani

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Genre : Romance

Tokoh Utama : Hyuuga Hinata

Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Tetapi aneh rasanya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa ingin menghindari wajah Naruto. Aku menatap Naruto dan Naruto juga menatapku .

"lihatlah bintang itu"ucap Naruto. Sambil tersenyum padaku.

Setelah Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, aku pun melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan. Aku menolehkan wajahku kearah langit gelap yang indah karena dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang malam yang berkelap-kelip.

Aku pun tersenyum sambil melihat pemandangan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip sambil menikmati angin yang bertiup dengan lembutnya kesegala arah. Dan yang paling menyenangkannya lagi, aku melakukan hal itu dengan ditemani Naruto. Orang yang paling aku cintai didunia ini.

"bagaimana perasaanmu ?"Tanya Naruto. Aku pun menolehkan wajahku kearah Naruto.

"sangat senang, aku dapat melihat bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya"jawabku.

"kamu juga sama seperti bintang itu, kamu sangat cantik malam ini. Kecantikanmu berkelap-kelip seperti bintang yang baru saja kamu lihat"ucap Naruto.

Akupun tersipu atas apa yang Naruto katakan. Mungkin malam ini aku adalah gadis paling beruntung didunia ini. Karena aku bisa dekat dengan Naruto.

Tak terasa kini sudah dua jam berlalu. Kencanku dan Naruto pun telah berakhir. Karena hal ini, Naruto pun mengantarku pulang. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Naruto kembali menggendongku ala tuan putri.

Sesampainya didepan rumahku, Naruto menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Setelah itu Naruto mengatakan sampai jumpa padaku. Dan aku pun membalas ucapan Naruto dengan hal yang sama.

Setelah itu akupun menggerakan tanganku ini kearah pintu untuk membuka pintu. Baru saja membuka pintu, aku langsung dikejutkan oleh Ino dan teman-teman Kunoichi satu angkatanku yang lainnya.

"okaeringasai Hinata"ucap Ino,Ten-Ten,Sakura,dan Temari-san secara bersamaan.

"hah ?"ucapku bingung

"bagaimana kencanmu dengan si baka Naruto ?"Tanya Sakura

"hahaha, menyenangkan" jawabku atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"kamu dan Naruto kencan dimana ?"Tanya Temari-san

"hahaha, masalah latar terlalu memalukan untuk dikatakan. Namun hadiah yang Naruto berikan padaku malam ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan."jawabku membalas pertanyaan Temari-san

"oh ya ? hadiah macam apa yang kamu dapatkan dari Naruto. Dan latarnya juga dimana ? jangan membuat kami penasaran dong !"ucap Ino.

"hahaha, eto. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ? ya pokoknya intinya malam ini adalah malam paling membahagiakan bagiku"jawabku

"ayolah Hinata"rayu Ten-Ten

"m.. baiklah"jawabku. Mendengar jawabanku Ino,Sakura,Ten-Ten,dan Temari-san langsung mengerubungiku untuk mendengar ceritaku.

"sebelumnya kalian harus tenang"ucapku agar mereka memberiku ruang untuk bernafas sambil bercerita dengan tenang.

"latar kencan kami adalah hutan" baru mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, Ino,Sakura,Ten-Ten,dan Temari-san langsung tertawa.

"hahahahaha. Hutan katamu ? jangan konyol. Bagaimana mungkin ini adalah malam terindahmu jika latar tempat kencanmu hanyalah sebuah hutan lebat, tempat dimana biasanya para shinobi atau kunoichi bertarung"ucap Temari-san sambil tertawa.

"dengarkan dulu ceritaku sampai selesai"ucapku membalas ucapan Temari-san.

"iya gommenasai "ucap Ino,Sakura,Ten-Ten,dan Temari-san.

"ya,mungkin itu terdengar konyol seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya. Namun kamu asal kamu tau. Hutan itu seperti dimodifikasi oleh Naruto. Awalnya aku juga bingung kenapa Naruto membawaku menuju hutan, namun semua rasa bingungku terbayar saat aku melihat ada jalur lilin yang pada akhirnya mengiringiku dan Naruto. Setelah sampai pada daerah lilin yang dimaksud Naruto, aku sangat terharu"ucapku

"terharu kenapa ?"Tanya Temari-san.

"ya,lilin itu pada akhirnya membentuk love dan ditangah love itu terukir namaku Hyuuga Hinata dengan lilin yang membentuk huruf-huruf dinamaku"jawabku.

"oh…so sweetnya. Sayang sekali Sai tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padaku"ucap Ino.

"apa kau serius Hinata ? aku tidak menyangka si baka itu bisa seromantis itu" ucap Sakura.

"aku serius, ditambah lagi Naruto melakukan semua itu hanya untuk kencanku dengannya malam ini"

"apa Cuma itu saja hadiahnya ? walaupun itu cocok dengan titlemu yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hadiah terindah, tapi tidak asik sekali kalau Cuma satu" ucap Temari-san.

"tidak hanya itu saja kok, setelah lilin itu, Naruto kembali membawaku kehadiahnya yang lain. Dan hadiah kali ini lebih indah. Naruto membawaku kehutan yang lebih dalam lagi. Lebih tepatnya kepohon-pohon dihutan yang telah Naruto siapkan dengan Lampu lampion yang indah. Lampu lampion itu mengiringi aku dan Naruto menuju tempat yang lebih indah. Didekat pohon terakhir yang dihiasi lampion, terdapat sebuah kursi yang panjang. Dikursi itu pun aku dan Naruto menikmati pemandangan Konoha,serta bintang-bintang di langit. Ditambah lagi Naruto meminta orang-orang yang mampu memainkan alat music dan bernyanyi untuk menghiasi kencan kami dengan alunan lagu yang sangat indah" ucapku menceritakan kencanku malam ini dengan Naruto.

"ya ampun, kamu beruntung sekali mendapatkan hadiah seromantis itu dari Naruto. Aku saja tidak pernah mendapat hadiah apapun dari Sai" ucap Ino sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sai itu anbu root, anbu root itu dituntut untuk bisa membunuh perasaan mereka, berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka tidaklah menyenangkan, karena mereka bisa saja tidak peka" ucap Sakura

"ya ampun ini sudah jam 10. Ayo pulang, walau kita kunoichi, kita juga perempuan, pulang terlalu malam juga tidak bagus"ucap Temari-san mengajak teman-temanku yang lainnya.

Keesokan harinya,aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pasar di desa Konoha untuk membeli bahan makanan. Selama perjalanan ke pasar aku merasa aneh, aku merasa ada seseorang mengikutiku. Aku sangat takut. Namun aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku menuju pasar dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun.

Siapa yang mengikutiku ? pertanyaan itu terukir dibenakku. Semakin lama aku semakin merasa ada seseorang mengikutiku.

Tiap kali aku melangkahkan kakiku, jantungku makin terasa berdetak lebih kencang. Karena hal itu, aku pun mengaktifkan Byakuganku untuk memastikan sekelilingku aman.

Saat aku telah, memijakkan kakiku di daerah yang sepi aku makin menguatkan Byakuganku. Dan hasilnya tak sia-sia, aku menemukan seseorang yang mengenakkan jubah dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh masker, sedang duduk di tangkai pohon yang rindang.

Karena hal itu aku pun berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumahku yang kini sudah dekat dari tempat aku memastikan seseorang mengikutiku. Dan aku pun berhasil. Setelah memasuki rumahku orang yang mengikutiku pun pergi.

"siapa orang itu ? apa yang ia inginkan dariku ? dan mengapa dia mengikutiku ?"ucapku

Karena hal itu, aku pun mengurung diriku dirumahku. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto datang mengunjungi rumahku.

Ting..tong…suara bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku yang awalnya curiga akan siapa tamu yang datang pun akhirnya melihat tamu diluar rumahku untuk memastikan orang itu aku kenal ternyata tamu itu adalah Naruto. Aku pun lega dan akhirnya membukakan pintu rumahku.

"ohayo Hinata-chan"sapa Naruto.

"ohayo Naruto-kun"sapaku lagi

"e..e..eto Hinata-chan apa kamu sudah sarapan ?"Tanya Naruto.

"be..be..belum sih hanya saja aku sudah membeli bahan makanan" jawabku.

"yah, sayang sekali"

"jangan pergi dulu Naruto-kun" ucapku pada Naruto.

"ada apa Hinata-chan ?"Tanya Naruto

"aku belum memasak bahan makanan itu, dan sekarang aku ingin memasaknya."ucapku.

"lalu ?"

"bagaimana kalau kamu membantu aku memasak bahan makanan itu ?"Tanyaku pada Naruto-kun sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"e..e..et..eto, aku ini tidak ahli dalam memasak. Kalau kau meminta bantuanku makananmu tak akan terasa lezat"

"kalau begitu, bantu aku menghabiskannya saja"ucapku pada Naruto sambil mempersembahkan senyum terbaikku.

"hahahaha… itu memalukan"ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"aku ingin kamu merasakan masakanku"ucapku pada Naruto.

"eh"celetuk Naruto.

Setelah itu aku dan Naruto pun sarapan pagi bersama. Setelah sarapan pagi bersama. Aku dan Naruto pun berjalan-jalan, jika bersama Naruto, aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut karena Naruto pasti akan melindungiku.

Tanpa terasa kini kebersamaanku dengan Naruto harus berakhir karena kini waktu telah meninggalkan kata senja dengan kata lain kini hari mulai gelap Naruto pun mengantarkanku ke rumahku. Beberapa saat setelah Naruto pergi, aku pun mulai menggerakkan tanganku ke engsel pintu.

Baru saja ingin menggerakkan tangan, tiba-tiba aku merasa mulutku di bekap. Dan tanganku di pegang dengan erat oleh seseorang. Aku berusaha menolehkan wajahku ke belakangku dan ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang tadi pagi mengikutiku.

"Ssst…"celetuk orang dengan jubah yang menghiasi tubuhnya dan masker yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Bersambung ke chapter 6


	6. siapa orang itu ?

Siapa Orang Itu ?

Maolvi Syahdi Rahdani.

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Genre : Romance

Tokoh utama : Hyuuga Hinata

"Ssst…."ucap orang dengan jubah yang menghiasi tubuhnya dan masker yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku sangat takut pada orang itu. Aku ingin melawan namun aku tidak bisa. Tanganku digenggam dengan sangat erat dan mulutku dibekap. Berteriak sekeras apapun, tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Mengaktifkan byakugan juga percuma.

Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sama sekali. Siapa orang ini ? apa tujuannya ? apa yang ia inginkan dariku ? kenapa dia melakukan ini ? pertanyaan pertanyaan itu telah menghiasi benakku.

"kamu sama sekali tidak bertambah kuat walau sudah menjadi salah satu shinobi di perang dunia shinobi keempat"ucap orang itu.

"kau pasti sangat panik, ya, aku bisa merasakan perasan panikmu itu. Kau pasti ingin meminta tolong pada Naruto si pahlawan perang dunia shinobi keempat !ya, kau boleh saja memiliki perasaan seperti itu"ucap orang itu lagi.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? mengaktifkan ninjutsu ? itu tidak akan bisa kulakukan. Orang ini siapa dia sebenarnya ?.

"hahaha, kamu ini sangat aneh, walaupun sudah sering bertemu, kamu masih saja tidak mengenaliku."ucap orang itu.

Mendengar apa yang ia katakan, aku sangat terkejut, bagaimana tidak ?dia mengatakan walau sudah sering bertemu denganku, tapi aku sendiri merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"baiklah kalau kau memang masih tidak mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya"

Tiba-tiba orang itu melepaskan bekapannya dariku dan mendorongku ke arah pintu rumahku. setelah itu aku pun membalikan tubuhku agar aku bisa mencari tahu siapa orang itu. Namun baru saja ingin mengenalinya, orang itu langsung menggerakkan tangannya seakan-akan ingin menyerangku.

"aaah?!"teriakku.

Baru saja selesai berteriak tiba-tiba aku melihat Naruto berdiri dibelakang orang misterius itu sambil menodongkan kunainya ke leher orang itu.

"siapa kau sebenarnya ?"Tanya Naruto sambil menodongkan kunainya.

"heeh.. pahlawan dunia shinobi ya ?" ucap orang itu seakan-akan ingin menantang Naruto.

"sebaiknya kau jawab pertanyaanku, atau kau akan kehilangan nyawamu"ucap Naruto

"permainan disini jadi tidak terlalu menarik karena ini tidak sesuai dengan skenario yang telah aku perhitungkan, ya dipertemuan kita selanjutnya, skenarionya pasti akan sesuai dengan yang aku perhitungkan. Shinobi no sekkai no eiyuu"ucap orang misterius itu sambil melempar bola asap ke tanah agar Naruto terkecoh.

Karena hal ini Naruto pun masuk ke dalam mode jubah cakra bijuunya, untuk mendeteksi niat jahat orang misterius itu. Tetapi aneh, Naruto sm sekali tidak mendeteksi niat jahat apapun, karena itu Naruto pun kehilangan jejaknya.

"ini aneh…"ucap Naruto.

"aneh kenapa ?"tanyaku pada Naruto.

"ini sangat tidak mungkin. Di daerah ini tidak terdeteksi sedikit pun niat jahat. Hinata coba kmu aktifkan Byakuganmu"ucap Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, akupun mengaktifkan byakuganku, namun tidak terdeteksi satupun aliran cakra.

"bagaimana ?"Tanya Naruto

"aku juga tidak mendeteksi satupun cakra"

"ini kagebunshin"

"tidak itu bukan kagebunshin"

"eh, kenapa kamu tau ?"

"Naruto-kun, tadi aku melihat ia melempar bola asap ke bawah tanah agar bisa mengecoh kita"

"jutsu apa itu ?" tanyaku pada Naruto-kun

"entahlah"

"aku terselamatkan olehmu Naruto-kun"

"kalau begini aku jadi gak tenang nih"ucap Naruto tanpa mempedulikan ucapanku.

"gak tenang kenapa ?"

"besok aku ada misi dari hokage kelima, sebenarnya saat jalan bareng tadi aku ingin memberitahumu besok aku ada misi tpi aku terbawa suasana jadi aku lupa memberitahumu. Kalo kayak gini aku jadi gak tenang, mau ninggalin kamu buat misi"

"Naruto-kun…"ucapku terpaku dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"tenang saja"ucapku pada Naruto.

"tenang saja katamu ? bagaimana aku bisa tenang disaat kamu sedang diteror seperti ni ?"ucap Naruto

"aku punya Kiba dan Shino yang bisa aku mintai tolong untuk melindungiku selama kamu pergi"

"apa kamu yakin dengan itu ?"Tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, seakan-akan tidak yakin.

"tentu saja, Naruto-kun, apa kamu lupa kalau mereka adalah teman satu timku ?"

"aku ingat, namun aku masih merasa kurang yakin"

"percayalah padaku Naruto-kun"

"ya, baiklah."

"kalau begitu aku masuk ke dalam rumahku dulu ya"

"ya"

Pagi ini aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dimana aku,Kiba,dan Shino biasa berkumpul sebagai teman satu tim. Ya, aku meminta mereka untuk berkumpul karena aku ingin meminta tolong pada mereka atas kejadian yang aku alami kemarin.

Ditempat berkumpul itu, Shino dan Kiba telah duduk dibawah pohon yang ada di dekat daerah itu.

"ohayo,Naruto-kun,Kiba-kun"ucapku

"Naruto ?" ucap Kiba bingung.

"eh, go…go..gommenasai, maksudku Shino-kun"

"haduh, si Naruto, dia berhasil membuat Hinata selalu terbayangkan akan dirinya"ucap Kiba sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dahinya.

"ya,sudah. Ada apa kamu memanggilku dan Kiba ?"

"begini, kemarin aku jalan-jalan bersama Naruto, sepulangn dari itu, ada orang yang membekapku dan berakhir pada dia menyerangku, yah untungnya Naruto datang dan menyelatmakanku. Akhirnya sih dia pergi, namun dia seperti meninggalkan ancaman"

"ancaman seperti apa ?"Tanya Kiba

"dia bilang, permainan disini jadi tidak menarik karena tidak sesuai dengan perhitungannya, namun dipertemuan kita selanjutnya pasti akan sesuai dengan perhitunganku"

"artinya dia akan selalu memata-mataimu dan akan menyerangmu disuatu hari nanti ?"

"ya, sepertinya begitu"

"jadi kamu mau meminta tolong pada kami untuk menjagamu ?" Tanya Shino

"ya,kurang lebih begitu"

"hahaha, kalau begitu serahkan saja semuanya pada kami"

"banyak kegiatan penting yang harus aku lakukan, maafkan aku tapi aku tidak akan ikut menjagamu, jadi berharaplah lebih pada Kiba"ucap Shino sambil berjalan meninggalkan aku dan Kiba.

"si pendiam itu, mendokusei na"ucap Kiba

"shino…-kun…"ucapku yang terpaku akan perilaku Shino.

Ada apa dengan Shino ? dia aneh sekali. Kata-kata itu telah menghiasi benakku.

"ayo Hinata… kamu mau kemana abis ini ?"Tanya Kiba sambil tersenyum padaku.

"aku tidak ingin kemana-mana, dalam situasi seperti ini, aku hanya ingin di rumah saja"jawabku

"baiklah"

Aku dan Kiba pun menlangkahkan kaki kami menuju rumahku. sat perjalanan kembali ke rumah aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Hal ini membuat aku bingung, karena Naruto dan Sakura satu tim dan itu berarti harusnya Sakura kini bersama Naruto sedang menajalankan misi bersama.

"ohayo Hinata, Kiba"sapa Sakura

"ohayo Sakura-chan"sapaku pada Sakura.

"ano, Sakura, bukannya kamu sedang dalam misi ?"

"tidak"

"hah ? tidak ? bukannya kamu satun tim dengan Naruto-kun ?"

"iya, aku satu tim dengannya, lalu kenapa ?"

"kok kamu gak ikut dalam misi bersama Naruto ?"

"oh.. misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage kelima untuk Naruto adalah misi khusus untuknya, jadi aku tidak , sebenarnya dia menjalankan misi itu bersama Shikamaru dan Temari-san sih"ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"oh,begitu"

"aku terburu-buru nih.. ja nee"ucap Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan aku dan Kiba.

"ja nee…"

"aneh"ucap Kiba

"hah ? aneh kenapa ?"

"ah, tidak..tidak.. ayo kita ke rumahmu"

"iya"

Sore ini aku meminta Kiba menemaniku untuk berjalan menuju pasar Konoha untuk membeli bahan makanan yang akan aku olah untuk makan malamku hari ini.

Ini aneh walau bersama Kiba aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Dan ditambah aneh lagi, Kiba terlihat seperti tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikutiku. Apa sebaiknya aku mengaktifkan Byakuganku untuk memastikan situasi aman ?

Setelah beberapa kali berpikir, akhirnya aku mengambil keputusan tegas untuk mengaktifkan Byakuganku. Dan ternyata apa yang perasaankku katakana benar.

Aku melihat orang misterius itu! Ia masih menggunakan jubah dan masker yang sama. Namun aneh, Kiba bereaksi seakan-akan dia tidak mendeteksi bau asing.

"nee Kiba-kun"

"apa Hinata ?"

"apa kamu tidak mencium bau asing ?"

"tidak"

Hah?! Ini bohongkan ? tidak mungkin Kiba tidak mencium bau asing dari orang ini ?!. siapa dia ? bagaimana ia bisa mengelabuhi teknik deteksi penciuman ? apa jangan-jangan hanya dojutsu yang mampu mendeteksinya ?

Set..set.. terdengar suara pergerakkan seseorang .

"aah?!"teriakku

"ada apa Hinata ?"Tanya Kiba terkejut

"huh, si pahlawan itu sepertinya tidak bersamamu hari ini"ucap orang misterius itu.

"apa?! Siapa kau ?"ucap Kiba yang terkejut dengan orang ini.

"siapa aku ? kau bisa Tanya pada gadis cengeng itu"

"apa maksudmu dengan kata cengeng hah ?!" ucap Kiba yang terlihat marah.

"dia adalah orang misterius itu"ucapku dengan rasa takut yang mendalam.

"kau hebat,aku sama sekali tidak dapat mendeteksi baumu dengan hidungku"

"hm….. pengawal baru ya ? terlalu lemah, aku bisa membunuh kalian berdua dengan sekejap mata. Hinata pengawal selemah ini tdak akan menjadi ksatria yang cukup kuat untuk melawanmu. Kau membutuhkan pengawal yang sama kuatnya dengan SHINOBI NO SEKKAI NO EIYYU. Kalau Cuma dia, tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkanku"

"apa katamu ?!"ucap Kiba yang marah dan mulai menyerang orang misterius itu.

"hm… " celetuk orang itu sambil mengerakkan jari telunjukknya.

"ah?!"ucap Kiba yang terpental.

"Shinra tensei kah ?"tanyaku sambil mendekati Kiba.

"hahahaha, ini bukan shinra tensei. Ini adalah jutsu yang kubuat sendiri. Jutsu ini sangat simple, hanya dengan memusatkan cakra ke jari telunjuk, aku bisa membuat orang terpental karena efek cakraku di jari telunjukku."ucap orang itu

"dia seorang kunocihi,tpi dia sangat hebat"ucap Kiba

"ya, kamu benar"

Bersambung ke chapter 7

Enjoy my fanfic minna ^^


	7. seseorang di balik jubah

Seseorang Di

Balik Jubah

Maolvo Syahdi Rahdani

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Genre : Romance

Tokoh Utama : Hyuuga Hinata

"hm… pertemuan kali ini tambah tidak menarik. Kalau hanya dia, masih tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku."ucap orang itu sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bola asap.

"oh iya, sedikit pesan, carilah pengawal baru yang jauh lebih kuat dari Kiba, karena walau dia salah satu shinobi perang dunia shinobi keempat, dia tetap lemah. "ucap orang itu.

"aku mengenal kalian berdua. sebenarnya aku tau bagaimana pola menyerang kalian, hanya saja tadi aku mengetes apa kalian yang sekarang akan jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dan ternyata hasilnya menguntungkan pihakku"lanjut orang itu.

Boof…. Efek suara bola asap terdengar. Orang itupun meninggalkan kami. Aku sangat terkejut saat ia mengatakkan ia mengenal aku serta Kiba. Kenapa orang itu melakukan hal ini ? apa ia punya suatu dendam padaku ?

Disaat sedang memikirkan orang itu, tiba-tiba aku merasa tanganku di genggam oleh Kiba. Melihat Kiba yang berusaha untuk bangkit, aku pun membantunya untuk bangkit dari tanah .

"tenang saja"ucap Kiba.

"eh ?!"

"tenang saja Hinata, aku pasti akan melindungimu. Tak peduli seberapa kuat orang itu, atau pun seberapa cerewetnya orang itu dalam meremehkanku"

"Kiba…-kun"ucapku

"sudahlah, kamu tidak perlu melindungiku lagi. Kamu jadi terluka seperti ini karena aku…. Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf padamu sekarang ini karena aku, kamu jadi seperti ini" lanjutku lagi.

"kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan melindungimu selama Naruto tidak ada ? meminta tolong pada Shino ? kamu masih ingat-kan apa yang ia katakan padamu ?"

"ya, aku mengingatnya. Hanya saja….."

"kamu tidak usah memikirkanku"

"bagaimana aku bisa tidak memikirkanmu ? jika aku seperti itu sama saja aku mengorbankan keselamatan orang lain hanya untuk keselamatanku. Itu namanya egois. Aku tidak ingin disebut egois"ucapku dengan sedikit rasa emosi.

"Hinata…"

"ayo kita kerumahku, kamu butuh perawatan"

Kiba hanya menatapku sambil menurut akan apa yang aku katakan padanya. Ya, aku tidak ingin melihat teman-temanku terluka . apalagi bila teman-temanku yang terluka adalah teman satu timku. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Sesampainya di rumahku, aku langsung merawat luka Kiba. Kiba saja mampu dikalahkan dengan mudahnya, bagaimana aku yang lemah dan tak berdaya ini ?

"nee..Hinata"

"ada apa Kiba-kun ?"

"mendengar ocehannya tadi, aku rasa jutsu yang ia ciptakan itu adalah jutsu yang memerlukan kendali cakra yang cukup sulit."

"ya, sepertinya"

"kurasa memang iya, karena tadi ia mengatakkan, itu adalah njutsu yang sangat simple, hanya dengan memusatkan cakra ke jarinya , ia dapat mementalkan semua orang. Kalau begitu bukannya ia juga harusnya terpental karena efek cakranya ? walaupun hanya dijari telunjuk tapi pasti efeknya 360 derajat, dengan kata lain ia harusnya juga terkena efek jutsunya sendiri. Berarti ia harus mengatur efek cakranya agar hanya musuhnya yang terkena efek cakranya"

"orang yang mampu mengendalikan cakranya dengan baik"ucapku

"kurasa apa yang ia katakan benar, hanya Naruto yang mampu mengalahkannya"ucap Kiba

"kenapa ?"

"karena ia memiliki mode bijuu kyuubi, dengan memiliki mode bijuu kyuubi setiap efek pentalan dari jutsu orang itu pasti mampu ditahan oleh Naruto dengan menusukkan setiap efek ekor Kyuubi ke dalam tanah."

"sama seperti saat melawan pain ya ?"

"ya, begitulah"

"nah ini sudah selesai, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"ucapku

"tidak usah"

"memang kenapa ?"

"orang itu bisa saja kembali mendatangimu seperti tadi, dan berusaha menyerangmu seperti saat ia menyerangku"

"Kiba-kun, ini adalah kemauanku"

"tidak peduli ini kemauanmu atau bukan, tapi kamu harus selamat, aku tidak ingin kamu terluka, seperti halnya aku, karena kamu adalah teman satu timku yang sangat berharga" 

Sore ini perasaanku semakin tidak menentu. Aku merasa seperti orang pesakitan. Aku selalu merasa tidak aman selama tidak ada Naruto.

Ting..tong… disaat aku sedang melamun, tiba-tiba aku mendengar bel pintu rumahku berbunyi. Karena hal itu, akupun segera meelangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu rumahku untuk menyambut tamu yang berada di balik pintu.

Setelah berada di depan pintu, akupun mengetahui siapa tamu itu. Ya, tamu itu adalah Ino, Yamanaka Ino, teman kunoichi satu angkatanku.

"konbanwa Hinata"

"konbanwa Ino"

"hehehe… jalan-jalan yuk"

"hahahahaha… maafkan aku tapi aku hanya ingin dirumah saja untuk saat ini"

"oh begitu ya,sudah"ucap Ino dengan ekspresi wajah yang kecewa karena jawabanku.

Sebenarnya aku ingi menemaninya, namun sekarang ini aku sangat gelisah. Hm… ya, sudahlah aku temani saja, lagipula orang itu sepertinya tidak akan menyerangku apabila aku bersama seorang Kunoichi.

"tunggu… Ino"

Ino pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"ada apa ?"

"aku akan menemanimu"

"hontou ni ?"

"iya"

"yatta, kalau begitu ayo"

Ino pun langsung menarik tanganku. Ya, akhirnya kamipun berjalan-jalan. Selama berjalan-jalan dengan Ino aku selalu merasa diikuti. Orang itu.. kapan dia mau berhenti mengikutiku ?

"haduh.. aku capek daritadi mengajakmu berlari terus, ayo duduk dibawah tiang itu"ucap Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah tiang.

Kini sudah tiga minggu aku ditinggal Naruto pergi dalam misi. Dan selama itu pula, aku merasa terancam akn keberadaan orang misterius itu.

Pagi ini, Tenten, Temari-san, berkunjung ke rumahku.

"ohayo Hinata" ucap Tenten, Temari-san,.

"ohayo Tenten, Temari-san "

"ayo masuk" ucapku mempersilahkan Tenten, Temari-san masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"dalam rangka apa ?"

"e..et..eto, kami ingin jalan-jalan bersama kamu Hinata, kan sekarang gk ada Naruto, jadi gk ada penghalang, kamu mau kan ikut ?" ucap Temari-san

"ayolah, jangan kecewakan kami lagi kali ini"

"ba..ba.. baiklah " 

Sore ini aku bersiap menuju tempat yang dijanjikan oleh Tenten dan Temari-san. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku sangat takut untuk berpergian tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Tenten, dan Temari-san .

Aku berjalan sendirian menuju tempat kami janjian dengan perasan yang dipenuhi oleh rasa takut.

Boof…. Saat aku berjalan tiba-tiba aku mendengar efek suara bola asap. Tunggu, jika ini adalah bola asap, maka ini adalah oprang misterius itu.

"yo! Hinata"ucap orang misterius itu.

"omae wa"

"ya, tepat sekali orang yang selalu menjadi stalkermu"

"apa maumu ?"

"hm… kudengar Shinobi no sekkai no eiyyu akan kembali ke Konoha hari ini. Ini pasti akan jadi momentum yang tepat untuk memulai permainan."

"hah?! "

"mari kita uji ketepatan timing Shinobi no sekkai no eiyuu sekarang, apakah masih sama seperti dulu, atau mengurang, atau bertambah ?"

"kau, aku akan melawanmu, tak peduli seberapa kuatnya dirimu"

"m… perkataan menarik, kalau begitu ayo kejar aku" ucap orang itu sambil berlari.

Aku pun berlari mengejar orang itu. Aku selalu mengejarnya, sampai pada akhirnya orang misterius itu berhenti berlari dan naik ke atas tiang dengan background bulan purnama.

"huh…huh…huh…"ucapku yang terengah-engah.

"apa kau lelah ? bagaimana bisa kau melawanku kalau kau lelah"

"aku akn bertarung sekuat tenaga untuk melawanmu"

"ya…. Lakukan saja sesukamu"ucap orang itu

"oh iya, biar ku beritahu kau satu hal."lanjut orang itu

"apa itu ?" Tanyaku

"semua pertanyaan yang menghiasi benakmu akan terjawab hari ini"

"maksudmu, kau akan memberitahukan siapa dirimu sebenarnya ?"

"ya, kurang lebih begitulah. Ini kulakukan sebagai pembukaan game kita"

Orang itu pun memegang jubahnya. Sedangkan aku hanya ingin memerhatikan pergerakannya.

Set.. orang itupun membuka jubahnya.

"ini…"ucapku

"tidak.. mungkin….."

"hahahahahahahaha"ucap orang itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Bersambung ke chapter 8 


End file.
